Rightful Possession
by Naidoo
Summary: Morgan finally takes back was is rightful his. warning: explicit. ONESHOT


Derek Morgan was pissed.

Just a few weeks ago his favorite girl had been shot by some psycho, who thought she was onto him by flagging suspicious cases, when in fact she just wanted to help some people. It had been some very tense weeks, during which she and him grew a lot closer. They had always been pretty tight, but with her being shot and his protectiveness kicking into overdrive he practically lived at her place until she nearly threw him out, telling him she was okay. He would probably still be staying over at her place, making sure she really was okay, if it hadn't been for her. And maybe, in retrospective, he should have stayed longer. That way at least he wouldn't have to be pissed right now.

When he brought her home from the hospital that first night and he told her he wouldn't be going anywhere soon he felt like they finally made it that much closer to go that final step. Especially when he said he loved her, and she replied by saying she loved him back. He had been waiting for any kind of sign that there might be a chance for more since years, so when she finally said it, he saw his time coming.

And now? He had to learn that Penelope was dating. And it wasn't him. What made things even worse was that she herself didn't tell him, but he had to hear about it from JJ, who was singing this stupid song of Penelope and Kevin sitting in a tree. He never liked that 'song' and now he had even more reason for hating it. What had gone wrong? She said it, said she loved him, right after he said it, so why was she now dating a guy that looked like he didn't even know what to do with a woman, let alone a woman like Penelope.

And how Kevin Lynch stood there, all … superior, waiting for the team to come back from their latest case just to ask Rossi to have a talk from 'man to man'. What the hell? Was he serious? A talk from man to man? As far as Morgan was concerned he only saw one man, and that was certainly not Kevin Lynch.

Morgan knew it was never a good idea to go to a bar when you are angry. Because usually you end up drinking more than what was good for you, but right now Morgan didn't know what else to do. He was just so agitated and annoyed that he could easily have hit something. Since that wasn't an option for him he choose getting drunk.

A few beers and some shots of whiskey later he found himself in front of Penelope Garcia's apartment., still not feeling any less angry.

"Morgan?" Penelope asked, confused, looking like she had actually been asleep, when she opened the door. It was just little after 9pm. Her guy didn't seem to keep her entertained enough when she went to bed at this hour already. "What are you doing here?" she asked further, opening her door wider, to let him in.

"I'm sick of this," he announced without any further explanation, confusing Penelope more. He turned around once she had closed the door and stepped right in front of her.

"Sick of wh-" she meant to ask, but was interrupted by Morgan going on.

"I've been waiting for years. Three fucking years I have spent waiting, not doing anything to risk us falling apart and what do you do? You run of with Kevin fucking Lynch. What is your problem?" he almost yelled and had lost Penelope.

"What?" was Penelope's even further confused question. "I … um …" she tried to find words, her still rather sleepy mind having problems catching up with what was actually going on.

The confusion didn't clear one bit when all of a sudden she felt Morgan's lips pressing against hers.

He was kissing her on a hot, heated and forceful manner, backing her against the wall behind her and not even giving her a moment to protest or stop this. He just kissed the hell out of her with an aggression she had never seen in him. His hands cupped her face, holding her in place, not accepting the slightest bit of protest or movement. He pressed himself against her, bringing one of his knees between her legs, spreading them slightly.

It was a kiss that was something she never had experienced before. Primal, aggressive, passionate and forceful. He just took her by surprise and there was no way back out of this now. Not by the way he had her pressed against the wall, with him all over her, his evident arousal pressing softly against her.

His hands roamed all over her body and there was no clear thinking on her part involved anymore. She had wanted this for so long, for forever, since they met for the first time, but never saw it happen. Now she was right in the middle of what could only be described as an assault of Morgan's lips, which licked, bit and kissed trails up and down her throat, her lips and anything that was in approximate reach, while his hands were busy finding skin.

He pushed himself further into her once more, having his body fully covering hers, his hands moved to her bottom, cupping it and lifting her up, her legs wrapping around his torso instantly. He never, not once, broke contact between his lips and her, and by now Penelope was pretty certain that her lips would be swollen and red from all the aggressive kisses, not that she complained, hell no. This was the best that could have happened to her ever and she pulled her legs further around him just to make a point.

His hands left her bottom, travelling up her body, slipping under the shirt she used as nightshirt and stroking over her heated skin, making her moan into his kisses and getting her all worked up for all the right reasons.

And technically she should stop this. Now. She had a boyfriend after all. But not once in the past five weeks she and Kevin Lynch had been together did he manage to make her feel anything that came close to what Morgan made her feel. And at the moment she wasn't sure about her future with Lynch anyway. For starters was it always a bad sign if you had no problems at all getting ravished by another guy, a much hotter guy. That and the fact that he really did go to Rossi to have that stupid talk. After she told him not to do it. That, she considered being a deal breaker. Big time.

After several tries of getting her out of that damn shirt Morgan decided he could waste his time way better and just ripped it off her, getting a shocked moan from Penelope as answer.

"I'll buy you a new one," was all he said as excuse before his lips took hers again in kisses that challenged the earlier ones easily when it came to aggression and passion.

Penelope wasn't wearing any bottoms, just her underwear, which she felt wouldn't be much of a barrier for Derek Morgan. And if her shirt was any indication to go by, her panties might suffer the same fate. Not that she really cared, because right now, all she wanted was him. Wholly. A wish Derek granted her only too happily.

And then he showed her who she actually belonged to. Always had, always would.

Her hands cupped the back of his neck strongly, digging her nails hard in Morgan's skin, knowing this would leave marks, but she couldn't care and neither could he. This was what he wanted, since years, and there was no way he would be stopped now from completing it.

For years he had seen all these losers walking in and out of Penelope's life, leaving her somewhat always dissatisfied and he never said a word, always waited patiently and played nice, waited for his turn and for her to come to her senses. But her walking off with Lynch, _after_ both of them had said they loved the other one was the final straw. He was done playing nice. She was his and he was going to prove that point to her. The whole night if he needed to. But one thing was for sure, at the end that night she would know who she belonged to.

She had no idea what brought on this primal reaction in her best friend and now turned lover, but she definitely wasn't going to complain about it either. Whatever it was, she certainly liked it.

To Penelope it was evident that tonight was the beginning of a new chapter for them and that Kevin Lynch was history already. History were also the nights when could have done with a warm body next to her, but her dear boyfriend being too occupied with other things. And Penelope had a feeling this was something she certainly didn't have to worry about with Derek. Ever.


End file.
